


G2 Oniichan

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Funny, G2 esports, Jokes, friends - Freeform, oniichan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: The whole team started to call Marcin Oniichan, and it started to get annoying, but at least one of his teammates was a somewhat decent human being. Oh wait, no he wasn't.





	G2 Oniichan

**Author's Note:**

> G2 mic checks are best mic checks

Marcin regretted everything. His life was awful, sure G2 were winning games, but he was being tortured by the team on and off the rift. He was slowly losing his mind as each day past. Every fucking time someone called him Oniichan he wanted to die. 

Perkz

Luka was always the instigator, the one to start it all. Nobody called him Oniichan until he started to. It started jokingly in-game when he wanted a gank. Luka asked, "Can I get a gank Oniichan?" Of course, Marcin gave him one, it was a scrim, so it didn't matter too much. It was the first time he was ever called Oniichan, but sadly it would not be the last. 

"Can you go get me water Oniichan?" was the first time Luka used it out of scrims. Marcin, being himself, laughed it off and got him the water, making sure to bow down before Luka as he drank. It was comical, but his team never knew when a joke was getting old. 

Caps

Rasmus always copied Luka, they were starting to become inseparable in that way. He looked up to Luka, and whatever Luka did, Rasmus did. It didn't matter the circumstance, because those two were getting closer than ever. So, soon after Luka asked for a gank, Marcin heard, "Oniiiiichan, please I need you in my lane." Marcin obliged and proceeded to go between mid and bot the whole game. 

Outside of scrims, Rasmus was just as demanding as Luka. "Give me this, Get me that, I want juice Oniichan," the only upside was that he only did it when his partner in crime was around. If Luka wasn't there, Rasmus would behave, but the two of them together were absolute hell to deal with. 

Mikyx

Mihael was nicer, he definitely called Marcin Oniichan, but it wasn't as much as the other two. He at least tried to make it entertaining, because every time Marcin heard, "Oniichan" from Mihael it was followed by something crazy like, "Go invade the enemy jungle until you find someone and you kill him. If you die, do it again until you kill him, or you can just do dragon, it's your choice." Marcin was always given one crazy option from Mihael and one option that was somewhat reasonable, but sometimes both options were absolutely crazy as well. 

The same happened outside of scrims, but at least it wasn't on the daily. "Oniichan," Mihael would call questioningly, "Can you either buy me a plane ticket to Thailand or give me a back massage. Marcin didn't mind Mihael's requests as much as the others, because they weren't as petty. Somedays Marcin honestly didn't mind doing what Mihael told him to do, because Marcin knows that Mihael only called him Oniichan when he really wanted something. 

Wunder

Lastly, there was Martin, the one who never once called him Oniichan in game, the one who always gave Marcin those looks of sympathy while Luka and Rasmus were yelling Oniichan at the top of their lungs. Martin was nice, he never asked for a gank from Oniichan, and he never once even said the word Oniichan. Marcin didn't know if it was because Martin was just naturally quiet, or if it was because he felt bad for Marcin to the point that he didn't join in on the harassment. 

Outside of the game was pretty much the same thing, Martin was quiet and never joined in on the calling for Onnichan to help him with something. Marcin always took comfort in Martin not really involving himself in the memes, but one time, just one time was all it took for Marcin to never underestimate Martin again. It was right after scrims, the team was eating dinner, Marcin, being the clutz he is, spilled water all over himself. He sighed, "Fuck me," softly as he went to go up to get a towel to clean all the water up. "Whatever you want Daddy, I see you're already wet for me." Everybody laughed except Marcin who screamed in horror at the mental imagery. That moment where Martin was high-fiving all of his teammates and coaches was the moment Marcin realized that he should never underestimate the quiet ones. That moment also started a new era of Daddy Marcin, which he hated more than Oniichan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than the stuff I usually write, but I feel like it works. I've never really tried this style of writing, so tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
